Vidas Diferentes
by Mikou Tenouh
Summary: [UA] No todos tenemos el mismo estilo de vida...y no todos nacemos con las mismas oportunidades y derechos, ¿Todos somos iguales? ¿Qué es lo que importa en esta vida?
1. Mi realidad

**-**

**+Vidas Diferentes+**

**-**

**+1+**

**-**

**S&S H&M**

**-**

Soltó un largo suspiro.

Seguro que aprobaría ese examen, dejó de lado sus libros y centró toda su atención en la puesta de sol…como le encantaba observar ese astro, le transmitía una paz interior indescriptible, no sabía por qué, pero el contemplarlo se le había hecho una costumbre. Sonrió para sí. Todo era perfecto hasta que oyó el golpear de su puerta.

"Adelante". Dijo entrecortadamente.

"Buenas tardes joven Seiya, su padre le quiere listo en media hora". Dijo una sirvienta desde el umbral de su puerta.

"De acuerdo". Lo había olvidado, acompañar a su padre a una de sus tantas reuniones, a las cuales iba la gente solo para presumir de fortuna o sellar cuantiosos contratos, no sabía por qué a sus veinte años, le seguía obligando a acompañar a su padre a esos eventos.

De mala gana se vistió y arregló. Al terminar bajó las escaleras para encontrar a un impaciente hombre andando de un lado a otro, quien al notar la presencia de su hijo paró de inmediato y frunció su ceño.

"Te dije en media hora". Fue lo único que dijo, antes de salir por la puerta y entrar en su lujoso mercedes. Seiya miró su reloj y sonrió, tan solo se había pasado tres minutos, si esta era una de las muchas virtudes que tenía su padre, él idolatraba la puntualidad. Suspiró nuevamente y entró en el coche que le esperaba con la puerta abierta. Se sentó y perdió su vista por el panorama, observando los débiles rayos que el sol daba antes de ocultarse. Así había sido su vida hasta ahora, una vida llena de comodidades, de eso no podría quejarse, pero había algo que le faltaba, algo que aún no sabía que era, algo que muy pronto, tal vez descubriría.

-

**S&S H&M**

**-**

Se moría de aburrimiento, estaba cerca de una de las ventanas del gran salón en el que se hallaban, negocios, negocios, negocios……y negocios. El tema principal y único de aquella presuntuosa reunión. En su mano portaba una copa de cóctel, tenía la mirada perdida hasta que cierta presencia llamó su atención al escuchar el carraspeo que emitió. Y ahí estaba ella, una gran amiga de él desde que era pequeño……Michiru kaioh, que ahora era una mujer muy elegante, y muy hermosa, la mujer más deseada por todos los que pasaban a observarla.

"¿Aburrido?" Preguntó con ese carisma que la caracterizaba.

"Para nada, me lo estoy pasando bomba". Con ella Seiya se mostraba tal y como era, y dejaba de lado las cordialidades. La chica sonrió fugazmente.

"No se que haces acá si odias este tipo de reuniones".

"O sea que a ti te fascinan por lo que veo".

"Tampoco he dicho que me desagradan". Agitó un poco su copa. "Vine porque mi padre quería, exactamente dijo…'Va a estar tu prometido Seiya, y tienes que ir cogiendo el ritmo y acompañarle a donde quiera que él vaya'". Seiya arqueó una ceja, al ver la postura graciosa en la que lo había dicho.

"Aún siguen con la tontería esa de que nos casemos". Sus padres, desde que se conocen no dejan de darles la lata a sus hijos para que se casen, y ya de paso doblar la fortuna de ambas familias.

"Una tontería que se nos está yendo de las manos". De un momento a otro su expresión se tornó seria.

"¿Tienes ya alguna idea?" Estaban buscando una solución para quitar esa absurda idea de la unión de sus hijos, pues ambos no podían verse de otra forma que no fuera como amigos.

"Ya te lo he dicho, la única salida que le veo a esto, es que uno de los dos o incluso ambos nos comprometamos, de lo contrario…tu ya sabrás los resultados…y ¿Sabes? No me agrada la idea de que seas el padre de mis hijos……tu nariz no me gusta para nada". Dijoarreglándose un poco su cabello. Seiya no pudo evitar reír, hasta el humor de la joven era fino. "Hablo en serio". Agregó cruzándose de brazos.

"Si lo que tu digas". Notó como poco a poco iba formándose una pequeña multitud de hombres alrededor de una de las chicas que servían las bebidas y aperitivos. Lo único que se podía resaltar de aquel revuelto era una llamativa cabellera rubia, cosa que desconcertó a Seiya pues era muy semejante a los rayos que desprendía el sol. Se quedó por un momento ensimismado, hasta que la sacudida en uno de sus hombros lo volvió a la realidad. "¿Decías algo?" Michiru movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados suspirando.

"Si, pero no tiene importancia, parece que cierta chica ha llamado la atención del jovencito Seiya Kou". Dijo en tono juguetón.

"No digas tonterías". Esquivó su mirada inquisidora. Michiru ensanchó aún más su sonrisa y tomó de la mano a su amigo llevándolo hasta……hasta donde estaba aquella joven que portaba una bandeja con canapés.

"¿Desea un canapé?" Preguntó cortésmente la chica, de cerca se podía apreciar con más claridad aún lo bonita que era, sus rasgos eran finos y su piel blanca, sus ojos azules eran todo un deleite, ambos, estaban llenos de vida y jovialidad.

"Yo no gracias". Dijo Michiru, Seiya al ver que no quería nada se soltó de su mano y estuvo dispuesto a irse. "Pero creo que mi amigo si…… ¿No Seiya?" Miró inocentemente a su amigo, quien la miraba de manera asesina. Mientras la joven solo ladeó la cabeza por el extraño comportamiento del chico, se limitó a ofrecerle algo, Seiya nervioso como estaba atinó a coger un canapé sin tirar los demás.

"Gracias". Pudo decir. La chica se limitó a asentir y se fue.

"Que manera de ligar con la gente". Dijo Michiru mientras se comía el canapé que tenía Seiya en la mano. "Un poco más y le pides matrimonio". Asentía con la cabeza mientras masticaba elegantemente lo que quedaba del canapé.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Pudo preguntar al fin, al no ver cerca de aquella joven.

"¿Cómo que por qué? Muy simple, para ver si era amor a primera vista, os cazabais, tendríais hijos y seríais felices, bonito plan… ¿Cierto?"

"¿Sabes? A veces me pregunto si de pequeña no te habrás caído……cada vez me asustas más". La miró con cierto 'miedo' reflejado en su rostro.

"¿Eres tonto o te lo haces? Yo se perfectamente cuando una chica te gusta, y además si estás interesado en ella, pues no me queda otra que decirte más que… ¡Vayas a por ella machote!" Le dio tal empujón que lo mandó a volar hasta la otra punta del salón, frenando justo antes de chocar con la misma chica que ahora portaba una bandeja de cócteles. La chica al ver la velocidad del joven, se movió hacia la izquierda, mientras Seiya frenaba a su lado.

"Lo siento". Se disculpó.

"No importa". Y nuevamente se perdió entre la multitud de hombres que estaban tras ella.

"Estás desentrenado". Se acercó Michiru con los brazos cruzados negando con la cabeza. "Tienes que practicar más, a lo mejor y es ella lo que necesitamos".

"¿Necesitamos?" Nuevamente arqueó una ceja. "Explícate".

"Para tener el coeficiente intelectual alto, eres un poco tonto…pues que si te gusta esa chica y a ella le gustas tú, problema solucionado y adiós nuestro compromiso". Sonrió satisfecha por su teoría.

"¿Y que te hace pensar que esa chica me gusta?" Era sumamente raro como su tan aburrida noche, se había convertido en algo entretenido y todo por aquella chica.

"Bueno me tengo que ir son las nueve de la noche pasadas, ya se terminó el horario infantil hasta mañana _cariño_". Le acarició 'tiernamente' la mejilla. Y así como apareció de fue. El joven terminó su copa y nuevamente se fue hasta el lugar donde había estado antes de que apareciera su amiga, y se quedó viendo las estrellas.

-

**S&S H&M**

**-**

¿Qué hacía él ahí?

Era una pregunta a la cual de momento, no le encontraba respuesta. Se acercó hasta la barra, recordando los tontos pretextos que le tuvo que dar a su padre para que le dejara irse. Se sentó y pidió algo de beber.

Ya antes sus amigos le habían recomendado el local, más que nada por el 'buen' ambiente, claro, se referían a las bailarinas y chicas que estaban tras la barra, esbozó una sonrisa…… ellos al contrario que él, solo pensaban en una cosa……eso mismo.

Había que reconocer que sus amigos tenían razón, el ambiente era bueno, no solo por las camareras, sino también por la música……dejó vagar sus pensamientos, Michiru……era una buena amiga, es más la única amiga que ha tenido desde que el recuerda, pero es que……no podía verla como otra cosa, si la quería como a su hermana, pero claro eso era algo que sus padres no podían procesar y asimilar, sabían muy bien que tarde o temprano acabarían haciendo lo que ellos dispusieran. Sonrió nuevamente al recordar lo que redijo su amiga… _' ¿Sabes? No me agrada la idea de que seas el padre de mis hijos…tu nariz no me gusta para nada_'……desde luego siempre conseguía levantarle los ánimos, aunque ello signifique que le bajase el autoestima, disimuladamente se tocó su nariz……genial, ahora no dejaría de pensar en ello……

Pero al igual que cuando estaba hablando con Michiru, algo atrajo su atención, y se sorprendió al comprobar que era la misma chica que vio en la reunión. Vaya……esa si que era multitarea, se hallaba sirviendo unas copas, mientras la chica trataba, a duras penas, de espantar a los hombres que se le acercaban, aquello provocó que Seiya riera nuevamente.

Vio que vino otro joven de cabellera rubia corta, el cual, hizo que todos, la dejaran en paz. Recordando las' sabias' palabras y predicciones de su amiga se acercó hasta la joven, la cual al verlo dijo sin vacilar.

"Si quiere que me acueste con usted la respuesta es NO". Esto dejó a Seiya algo…… ¿Descolocado? ……en fin, era algo que no se lo esperaba. La joven le dio la espalda y Seiya pudo ver el coqueto traje que portaba, con ese atuendo no era de extrañar que atrajera a los hombres, una minifalda un tanto corta, y un top que llegaba por encima de su vientre, cubierto solo por un delantal, que no cumplía muy bien su función.

"Me parece que no me ha dejado decir lo que quería decirle". La chica se giró y lo vio detenidamente.

"Oh señor Kou…lo…lo lamento muchísimo…". Tierra trágame, era lo único que pensaba la joven, al ver a quien le había dicho aquello.

"No importa, después de lo que acabo de ver, no la culpo…". Sonrió."Veo que a usted le gusta trabajar".

"Algo tengo que hacer para pagarme los estudios… ¿No cree?" Decía mientras iba sirviendo diferentes bebidas. "No todos nacemos con la misma suerte".

"Ya me doy cuenta". No hacía mas que observar todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, calculó su edad, no podría ser mayor que él, de contextura delgada, piernas finas y largas, en definitiva……era el prototipo de mujer que, a juicio de su padre era la ideal para él, más que nada porque así era Michiru, sonrió para sí mismo al recordar aquello, su padre jamás aceptaría a una chica como esa, sólo por el simple hecho de su estatus social.

"Me parece que ha venido a algo más". Interrumpió los pensamientos del joven.

"No me malinterprete…solo que me llamó la atención el verla aquí también…". La chica se sorprendió¿cómo se iba a acordar de ella?

"Vaya, no creía que nadie se fuese a acordar de mí, déjeme adivinarlo…le llamó la atención mi pelo¿Cierto?" Sonrió sospechosamente.

"¿Además de camarera es pitonisa?" Pues sí, eso era lo que le había llamado la atención de ella, a primera vista.

"Bueno tal vez si, pero es el mismo pretexto que me ponen todos los hombres". Se apoyó en la barra para hablar mejor.

"Ya veo…". No pudo seguir hablando pues fueron interrumpidos por el mismo sujeto de antes.

"Koneko-chan… ¿te están molestando otra vez?" Frunció el ceño al ver a Seiya.

"No Haruka, pero gracias por preocuparte". Agregó rápidamente Serena, pues conocía perfectamente el temperamento de su amigo.

"¿Quién diría que el tan famoso señor Kou estaría por estos lugares?" Se dio cuenta enseguida de quien se trataba.

"Es solo que unos amigos me recomendaron este lugar, y para que nos vamos a engañar……este ambiente me agrada". Terminó de decir mirando a la chica. "Por cierto no me has dicho tu nombre linda".

"No creo que se vaya a acordar, así que dejémoslo así, un placer hablar por primera y última vez con usted señor Kou y con permiso mi turno se termina…ahora". Dijo mirando su reloj, se quitó el delantal y se perdió entre la gente.

"Espero no volver a verlo, y menos cerca de ella, señor Kou". Le dijo Haruka antes de ir tras ella.

Seiya, solo miraba el lugar por donde se había ido la chica…había perdido su oportunidad de entablar una amistad con ella. Tenía razón de seguro y no la volvería a ver.

Pero de pronto recordó que trabajaba aquí, sonrió malévolamente, se terminó su bebida y salió del local.

"Hasta otra vez……bombón". De alguna manera tenía que referirse a la chica. Tembló ligeramente……y no se había traído su chaqueta. Estupendo…

-

**S&S H&M**

-

**¡Hola! Bien, lo se...otra vez yo! XP... ¿quien puede resistirse a no escribir fics de sailor moon? Yo no ú.ù ...y esta idea no me dejaba en paz... (mirando a mi alrededor) ¡Ya dejo de atormentarme! n.nU**

**Espero que les haya gustado este comienzo...y q si les gusto dejen sus criticas si? XP**

**Bien, por cierto se me olvidaba decirles que creo...creo que subire otro capi de "Amor Prohibido" la siguiente semana...ya solo me faltan unos minúsculos detalles...y q... ¡Mañana me voy al parque de atracciones! XD**

**Lo se diréis _y a nosotros q nos importa _n.ñU en fin...un saludoa todos y nos estamos viendo...**

**+Mikou Tenouh+**


	2. Mi vida

**-**

**+Vidas Diferentes+**

**-**

**+2+**

**-**

**S&S H&M**

**-**

Se escuchaba el sonido del despertador por toda la casa. Perezosamente una mano surgió de entre las sábanas para apagar el molesto aparato de un solo manazo, cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente, mientras la pila rodaba por la alfombra. Dio varias vueltas en la cama tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño, hasta que otro insoportable ruido sonó……la alarma del teléfono móvil. Dándose por vencida, se destapó totalmente, dejando al descubierto un cuerpo semidesnudo, se dirigió al baño, para tomar una ducha y despejarse.

Como todos los días, salió a comprar el pan y alguna que otra cosa para el desayuno. Aún eran las 7 a.m., mientras iba de regreso a casa, no pudo evitar pensar en el joven con el que habló ayer. El joven Kou, el famoso hijo de uno de los tantos empresarios millonarios del país. ¿Por qué habiendo tantas mujeres tenía que encontrarse justamente con ella? Siguió pensando, tal vez debió de haberle dicho su nombre……aunque¿qué posibilidades hay de que se volvieran a encontrar?

…una entre un millón.

Abrió la puerta del pequeño departamento, y comenzó a preparar el desayuno.

Un aroma exquisito fue lo que le condujo hasta la cocina, encontrándose ya a esa chica, ella era tan…trabajadora, sonrió y tomó asiento en la mesa.

"Buenos días Koneko". Dijo aun soñoliento, Serena se volteó y se encontró con un Haruka totalmente dormido.

"Debiste esperar a que te despertara aún es muy pronto". Dijo mientras removía la sartén.

"Da igual de todos modos ya no podía dormir". Decía mientras se desperezaba.

Haruka compartía el departamento con Serena desde que tenían diecisiete años, pues fue a esa edad en la que dejaron marcharse a la joven del orfanato, en el que estuvo viviendo desde que nació. No tenía ni la más remota idea de quienes eran o son sus padres, el único lugar que conoció al que pudo llamar hogar, fue a ese orfanato. Conoció a Haruka cuando entró en la secundaria, al principio no se llevaban nada bien, pero le bastó poco tiempo para que Serena se ganara el cariño y aprecio de Haruka, quien la llamaba de cariño su Koneko.

Nunca perdieron contacto entre ellos, y desde que terminaron la preparatoria Haruka le propuso la idea de vivir juntos, y así compartir gastos. Serena ya iba en su segundo año de universidad, estudia la carrera de medicina general; mientras que Haruka iba a la misma universidad que su amiga solo que a una diferente carrera, la de ingeniero informático.

De pronto Haruka escuchó una pequeña risa, proveniente de la rubia. "¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?"

"Recordaba…" decía mientras le servía en un plato "…lo que sucedió ayer con ese chico".

"¿Te refieres a ese tal Kou?" Serena se limitó a asentir, mientras tomaba su café. "Ese tipo no me inspira mucha confianza…"

"Haruka……a ti ningún chico que se me acerque te inspira confianza". Le recordó Serena. El chico, se quedó un rato pensativo, con los palillos junto a su boca, como tratando de comprobar algo.

"Tienes razón……soy un celoso, y más aún si se trata de ti, no puedo evitarlo". Y siguió comiendo.

"El primer paso es reconocerlo….."

"Por cierto¿Hoy tienes que ir al campus por la tarde?"

"No hoy tengo que trabajar, he encontrado un nuevo empleo". Sonrió la chica.

"Trabajas demasiado, te lo vuelvo a repetir, no es necesario que lo hagas. Con lo que me dan a mí por cada carrera en la que compito, nos basta y nos sobra". Era corredor de formula 1, pero eso era sólo un hobby, que por cierto le daba unas considerables ganancias.

"Y yo te vuelvo a decir que no, no quiero depender de nadie. Haruka……entiéndeme". Puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. "Quiero valerme por mí misma, quiero demostrar a los demás que yo puedo hacerlo sola…"

"¿Incluso si eso suponga el poner en juego a tu salud? No creas que no me he dado cuenta Koneko, se que estos días no has estado para nada bien, seré despistado pero no tonto".

"¿Enserio?" Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, tratando de apaciguar el ambiente.

"Koneko……eres lo único que tengo, y no me menciones a mis padres, sabes perfectamente que desde que se fueron y no entraron en contacto conmigo, dejaron de ser lo que eran". Agregó al ver que Serena quería decir algo.

"Tengo que cambiarme o llegaré tarde a clases". Serena se puso en pie, pero antes de ir a su habitación se volvió hacia Haruka. "Y Haruka…"

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"No te preocupes, yo estoy bien". Una sonrisa sincera, fue lo que el joven pudo ver en su amiga, una sonrisa que sabía perfectamente ocultaba un sin fin de preocupaciones. Testaruda como ella, no le ganaba nadie.

**-**

**S&S H&M**

**-**

Compras. Era la única palabra que tenía en mente, en ese preciso momento. Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente, revelando un sin fin de tiendas. Colores, prendas, aromas……como le agradaba aquel ambiente. Sonreía para sí, al recordar a su amigo. Tenía que hacer algo, ya pensaría en eso más tarde. Sus pies la condujeron hasta una tienda, sin pensárselo dos veces entró, y se probó un sin fin de prendas.

Como le gustaba el olor de ropa nueva, agradecía que su amigo no la viera, pues si eso ocurriera vería a una Michiru totalmente irreconocible. Cuando se trataba de comprar, la siempre delicada, distinguida y elegante chica abandonaba su comportamiento, para dar paso a una joven totalmente fuera de si, más aún en la época de rebajas, en la que se convertía en una cruel depredadora, que estaba al acecho de las prendas que estaban a la última moda.

Ya salía de la primera tienda, con una bolsa en la mano, iba directamente a la droguería, suspiro cansadamente, luego tenía que ir a la universidad, a inscribirse……haber si así su padre la dejaba en paz de una vez. No entendía por qué su padre no le dejó tomarse un segundo año sabático. Como si él nunca hubiese sido joven……Estaba pensando en que carrera elegir, iba tan concentrada que colisionó contra algo, supuso, obviamente cayó al suelo.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" Oyó que le preguntaban.

"De maravilla, me encanta estar en el suelo". Al alzar la mirada vio como dos ojos verdes la veían con un dejo de preocupación. Por un momento se olvidó de todo, viendo cada detalle del dueño de aquellos ojos. Quedando momentáneamente hipnotizada por ellos.

"¿Piensa quedarse ahí todo el día?" Una mano frente a ella, fue lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos, mecánicamente Michiru sujetó esa mano, para ser levantada del suelo.

"Gra-gracias". Dijo entre balbuceos. El joven simplemente le extendió su bolsa, y se fue. Nunca antes un chico, habría hecho lo que hizo él……..cualquier otro joven, no habría dudado en pedirle su nombre, dirección, teléfono; lo que sea para poder mantener contacto con ella. Sin embargo, este chico…había llamado la atención de Michiru, algo que usualmente era al revés.

Una sonrisa enigmática cruzó fugazmente por sus labios, algo muy dentro de ella decía, que volvería a verlo. Extrañamente, dejó de sentir fascinación, por seguir comprando, no le quedó otra que dirigirse a la universidad……a ver que carrera era la más corta de todas.

**-**

**S&S H&M**

**-**

"Seiya…" ¿Es que nunca podrían dejarle estar un tiempo solo?

"¿Si padre?" Una relativa calma reflejaba su rostro, ignorando que por dentro sentía unas infinitas ganas de hacer algo que hasta ahora no se había atrevido a hacer…desafiar a su progenitor.

"Recuerda que me prometiste que hoy llevarías a cenar a Michiru". _Si claro, sólo lo dije para que dejaras de darme le lata_…la mayoría de la gente conforme se va haciendo mayor iba perdiendo la memoria y se volvía algo despistada, desgraciadamente Seiya no tenía esa suerte para con su padre.

"Oh lo había……olvidado". Adiós jugar al fútbol con sus amigos.

"Me estoy cansando de esperar hijo, me estoy haciendo mayor…" Solo tiene 53 años por Dios "…y quiero nietos".

"Tengo 20 años¿Es que pretendes que descubra el maravilloso mundo de la paternidad con la edad que tengo?"

"Al menos podrías sentar la cabeza y casarte con Michiru". Vuelve la burra al trigo.

"Me voy, he quedado con unos amigos…descuida llevaré a cenar a Michiru". Como odiaba aquella sonrisa en ese viejo rostro. "Solo como amigos…"

Mentira, simplemente quería salir de ese agobiante lugar. De alguna forma u otra, su padre terminaba por manipularlo. Algo de lo que ya empezaba a cansarse.

**-**

**S&S H&M**

**-**

Demonios, todas las carreras eran de un periodo de tiempo similar. ¿Qué haría ahora? Se tapó los ojos con una mano, y dejó vagar a la otra hasta posarse sobre un papel. Indicando justamente una de las tantas carreras que había…

"¿Ingeniería en Sistemas?" Bueno ya le daba igual. Todo sea por mantener cerrada la boquita de su padre. Miró en el mapa, buscando la situación de dicho edificio, no quedaba muy lejos de donde estaba.

Formularios…parecían no tener fin. ¿Desde cuando había que llenar tantas hojas solo para matricularte en alguna carrera? L dolía la mano, claro después de haber estado más de un año, sin coger siquiera un bolígrafo…no era de extrañar.

El ruido de su teléfono móvil interrumpió, su maravilloso momento de disfrutar de su helado. Sea quien sea lo pagaría muy caro.

"¿Si?" Preguntó 'tranquilamente' tratando de mantener a raya su leve furia.

"¿Interrumpo algo?"

"¡Seiya! Tenías que ser tú…ya puedes tener una buena excusa para interrumpir mi momento de descanso…"

"Has estado descansando durante los últimos 13 meses"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Huy, que genio……eso no es propio de la Michiru Kaioh que yo conozco" Risas fue lo que oía la joven.

"Seiya Kou, no me hagas salirme de mis casillas……acabo de matricularme en la universidad y no estoy de buen humor…"

"¿Ni siquiera para ir a cenar con tu 'prometido'?"

"¿Es que tengo prometido? Pues no le he visto hasta ahora… ¿Cenar? … ¿Contigo?"

"Si… ¿Tentador verdad?"

"¿Qué le hice a mi padre para merecer tal castigo?"

"Tienes que ir si o si…se lo prometí a mi padre, y sabes muy bien que el se entera si cumplo o no".

"De acuerdo pero…" Las palabras se quedaron en el aire, al ver pasa cierta silueta familiar muy cerca de ella, esos ojos eran inolvidables. Se sorprendió más aún al ver que el joven ingresaba al mismo edificio del que hace poco acababa de salir ella.

"¿Pero?" volvió en sí al oír por tercera vez la voz de su amigo.

"…"

"Si no te conociera Michiru diría que acabas de ver a un chico… ¿Suena gracioso verdad?" Un leve rubor pudo distinguirse con los débiles rayos de sol.

"Tonto…está bien¿Dónde cenamos?"

"No le he pensado, paso a buscarte a las 7"

"¿Por qué tan pronto?"

"Pues para que estés lista a las 8…además así le consta a tu padre que he cumplido"

"Como quieras…" Y sin dejarle que diga algo más cortó. Era la segunda vez que le veía, y era la segunda vez que su cerebro dejó de funcionar, con solo verle…esto no estaba nada bien. Ella no era así, sin embargo una enorme curiosidad nació dentro de ella. Curiosidad que estaba más que dispuesta a saciar…

**-**

**S&S H&M**

**-**

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, aquí vamos con el segundo capítulo...¿Sabeís algo? No solo yo estoy de vacaciones al parecer...tambien lo está mi imaginación e inspiracion T.T hago lo que puedo y espero que este capitulo no sea demasiado decepcionante...pero, unas cosas se van y otras vienen XP y ahora se me ha dado por hacer videos musicales jajaja (Entre tu y yo e hecho uno con mis parejas favoritas de Sailor moon n.n) Bueno,so a alguno os llama la atención el link está en mi perfil...y pues nada más...**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews!Que entre otras cosas ha sido lo que me ha animado a seguir con la historia.**

**Serenabombon: **Bueno, pues yo estoy bien, o eso creo, me alegra que te haya gustado el comienzo, lo cierto es que me divirtió escribirlo, espero que me digas tu opinión sobre este capiítulo, ya sea buena o mala o constructica XP.

**Vicky Kou: **A mi me encantó que te encantara, bien la verdad no se si este capitulo estuvo mejor que el anterior, pero para eso estáis vosotros no? Para decirme si voy o no por el buen camino je, que sería uno sin las críticas? gracias por tu apoyo.

**amynaoko: **Me alegra que te guste este fic, y pues puedes estar tranquila, no pienso poner a Darien en esta historia...ya que si lo hago me temo que no saldría bien parado n.ñ. Si yo también pienso que la naíz de Seiya es perfecta (todo lo de él es perfecto XP).

**jade-MEST: **Gracias por tu opinión, y solo te pido que me tengas paciencia, que habrá más de Haruka y Michiru, solo que recien estoy empezando, bueno... ¿Qué te pareció este capitulo? Espero que me digas tu opinión.

**Umi Kou:** Bueno, entre nosotras dos, yo también estoy algo loca, así que te encitendo. Me alegra que hayas publicado tu fic que por cierto me gusta. Espeor tu opinion de este capitulo. Gracias por reportarte. Saludos!

**Amy Kou: **Me alegra que te encatnte la pareja Serena/Seiya. A mi más que me encante..es que me fascina >/ creo que demasiado. Bien estoy feliz de que te guste este nuevo fic. Y espero tus comentarios sobre este capitulo.

**tycus:** Bueno aquí tienes la continuación de la historia. Después de S/S la pareja que más me gusta es H/M y bueno, tranquilo pienso sacar más de ellos. En el siguiente sacaré algo más.Gracias por tu review.

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Reencuentro

**-**

**+Vidas Diferentes+**

**-**

**+3+**

**-**

**+Reencuentro+**

**-**

**S&S H&M**

**-**

Miraba impacientemente su reloj, ahora entendía por qué le había dicho a esa hora. Esta era una de las tantas cosas que nunca entendería de las mujeres. ¡Ya llevaba más de media hora esperando! El sonar de unos pasos bajando las escaleras acaparó su atención, e impidió que siguiera machacándose la cabeza en el por qué de ese extraño e incomprensible comportamiento.

"Tranquilo Seiya, mi hija bajará enseguida". Dijo cortésmente el padre de ella.

"No se preocupe".

"Es que justo hoy se fue a la facultad a inscribirse, y por eso se le hizo tarde". Trató de excusarla aquel hombre mayor.

"Entiendo". La chica bajó al cabo de unos 5 minutos más tarde. Vestida apropiadamente para la ocasión, con un vestido hasta la rodilla en color verde limón.

"Pasadlo bien, y por favor Seiya cuidamela". Les guiñó un ojo antes de retirarse a su estudio para proseguir con su trabajo.

"Es la primera vez que tu padre no me menciona ni la palabra matrimonio o compromiso desde que le conozco". Atinó a decir el pelinegro.

"Será porque en su cabeza solo pensaba en negocios, ya sabes como es él cuando de cifras se trata".

"Tan parecido o incluso peor que el mio". Corroboró antes de ofrecer su brazo a la chica y salir, la velada no estaría tan mal después de todo.

-

**S&S H&M**

-

Tachó con una equis otro día en el calendario casi dado por terminado, aún tenía que ir a trabajar a ese restaurante. Fijó su vista en el termómetro que portaba en la mano...39º. Eso no era mucho. ¿O si? El escuchar como se abría la puerta hizo que escondiera el objeto en cualquier lugar lo más pronto posible, como se enterase, no la dejaría ir ni a estudiar.

"Hola Haruka, ya me voy". Anunció Serena al ver como su amigo entraba a casa. "La cena está en el microondas, solo hace falta calentar, y que más.." puso un dedo sobre sus labios "...a sí, lo dejas todo en el lavabo yo lo haré cuando regrese, tienes camisas limpias para mañana las he dejado en tu habitación, tienes un mensaje de voz en el teléfono y esta tarde vino uno de tus amigos te dejó un recado está apuntado en tu mesa creo que nada más, bueno te veo mañana". Se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla. Mientras Haruka trataba de recordar cada cosa que le dijo. Creyó haber oído algo de un mensaje en el microondas. Serena más que su amiga parecía su madre. Cosa que le avergonzaba en momentos como este, siendo él incapaz de hacer siquiera un huevo frito. Miró como cogía las llaves, era cosa de él... ¿O Koneko estaba un poco más roja de lo usual?

"¿No quieres que pase a recogerte?" Interrogó preocupado. "Sales a una hora muy tarde y..."

"Descuida". Le sonrió desde la entrada de la puerta. "Estaré bien". Cerró la puerta tras ella. _No puedo ser débil_...

Su vista permanecía fija en la puerta recien cerrada. Esbozó una sonrisa, algo había ocurrido. Miró detenidamente cada lugar y cada rincón de la cocina. Un cajón mal cerrado llamó su atención. Extrayendo de él un termómetro que marcaba 38,6º. Teniendo en cuenta que se acababa de ir, estaba seguro que antes indicaba un número mayor aún. ¿Es que no podía tenerse un poquito de amor propio siquiera?

Escuchó un ruido irreconocible al principio. El timbre del teléfono...

"¿Si?"

"Cu cu...cantaba la rana..." Escuchó una voz sumamente familiar para él. Voz que provocó que sonriera de alegría.

"¿Desde cuando cantan las ranas?" Preguntó divertido

"¿Sabes? Esa es una de las tantas preguntas que me he formulado un sin fin de veces". Le respondió aquella voz perezosamente.

Así que ya has vuelto..."

"¿Me echaste de menos?" Interrogó con voz juguetona.

"Uy si, hasta bajé de peso por la depresión y todo".

"Ehmm Haruka siento desilusionarte pero no eres mi tipo". Risas fue lo que se escuchó del rubio. "Y lo digo enserio, a mi me gusta otro prototipo de rubias".

"¿Una de cabello largo, ojos azules y que de por casualidad vive aquí 'conmigo' para ser más exactos?" Y ese conmigo tenía un sin fin de sentimientos, que alarmó de momento a su interlocutor.

"Ni si quiera pienses que me la vas a quiar".

"¿Y desde cuando pasó a ser de tu propiedad si puede saberse?"

"Desde el día en que tropecé con ella e intentó echarme los libros encima. Pero bueno, mejor vamos al grano y dime dónde está trabajando ahora".

-

**S&S H&M**

-

"¿Enserio?" Preguntó curioso. "Así que es aquí". Dijo viendo el exterior de un lujoso restaurante. "Déjame adivinar la contrataron por su precioso aspecto físico". Rió junto con su acompañante. Se colocó bien las gafas negras antes de entrar con su amigo. Y tomó asiento esperando a tener suerte y que les atendiera ella.

"Buenas noches". Dijo Serena con la vista fija en su libreta. "¿Qué desean tomar?"

"¡Hola! Hmmm...Quiero un café y..." Serena al escuchar esa voz se sorprendió un poco. ¿Hace cuánto que no la oía?

"¿Yaten?" En efecto, al retirar la vista de su libreta pudo ver a cierto chico peliplateado quien no apartaba la vista de ella, y a un lado a Haruka quien miraba por la ventana despreocupadamente. "¿Qué haces acá?"

"¿Qué haces acá? Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir después de estar tres meses sin verte...eres mala Kitten". Serena rió al ver el puchero que se había formado en la cara de su amigo, hacía tiempo que no escuchaba ese sobrenombre.

"¿Cómo te fue en Estados Unidos?" Preguntaba mientras disimulaba que les pedía lo que iban a tomar. "Me hubieras llamado y no venir así de sorpresa.

"Bueno, es que Haruka me comentó que te contrataron acá y me dijeron que la comida era buena, eso y además que quería comprobar con mis propios ojos como te veías en minifalda..." la miró de arriba abajo "...bastante bien ya que lo mencionamos". Serena no pudo evitar reír nuevamente; desde luego él nunca cambiaría. Observó que entraban más personas por la puerta del restaurante así que, se disculpó con sus amigos y se fue a atenderlos.

-

**S&S H&M**

**-**

Michiru nada más entrar, sonrió de manera extraña, al ver en una mesa cercana a ciertos rubios, los cuales los conocieron en distintas circunstancias. Seiya no pareció percatarse de sus presencias, esperaba que aquella camarera les atendiera. Y para fortuna suya, eso sucedió.

"Buenas noches que van a tomar?" Una angelical voz llegó a los oídos de Seiya, quien de inmediato levantó la vista y se encontró con la misma chica que antes, pero ella al parecer no se dio cuenta, ya que estaba pendiente de su trabajo.

"Yo quiero una copa de vino blanco por favor". Dijo Michiru quien no apartaba la mirada de su amigo.

"Bien". Anotó Serena, quien seguía con el bolígrafo en la mano esperando la petición de su acompañante. "¿Y usted señor?" preguntó sin apartar la mirada de su libreta en ningún momento.

"Seiya despierta". Al oír ese nombre, Serena le miró directamente para, nuevamente volver su atención a su hoja, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa de volver a verle.

"Eh..." La sola mirada de la chica pareció sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. " Solo agua gracias".

"Enseguida". Dijo Serena, para eso Michiru se había perdido en la carta, viendo que escoger para cenar.

"Esto es una señal de los cielos". Le dijo la 'cartilla de la comida' a Seiya. Quien miró el nombre del lugar escrito en esa tapa de cuero frente a él. "Y tú vas y otra vez lo echas a perder..."

"Me ha tomado por sorpresa eso es todo". Trató de defenderse.

"Si y por eso te has quedado como alelado (atontado) mirándola sin saber que decir...esto parece algo preparado..." Murmuró un poco.

"¿Algo preparado?" Cuestionó curioso Seiya.

"Si giras tu cabecita disimuladamente verás como 'nuestra salvación' está conversando con el mismo chico que me encontré hoy en la universidad". Seiya hizo aquello, y descubrió al mismo sujeto que vió en la discoteca, pero más que verle a él, miraba al otro chico quien estaba muy cerca de 'Bombón', sin saber por qué, sintió como se le revolvía el estómago de solo ver aquello. "Tranquilo, no te pongas celoso". Escuchó la 'seria' voz de su amiga. "Si no pierdes el tiempo a como lo hiciste la última vez, es posible que hasta tengas una oportunidad y todo". Hubo una breve pausa. "Me pregunto si estará bien..."

"¿Hablas de lo que estamos haciendo?" Interrogó el pelinegro,

"No, hablo de mezclar pescado con pollo". Cerró la cartilla para sonreír pícaramente.

"Estás peor de lo que pensaba..."

"Bueno no es para tanto, pido cordero con ensalada y zanjamos el asunto".

**-**

**S&S H&M**

**-**

"¿Y como ha estado Serena desde que me fui?" Preguntó Yaten mientras bebía su café.

"Tranquilo supo superar tu partida". Dijo Haruka sarcásticamente.

"Ja, ja, ja. Hablo enserio".

"¿Y que te hace pensar que yo no?" Una mirada de Yaten bastó para que Haruka dejara de sonreír. "Bien, ya sabes como siempre, estudiar y trabajar. Aunque te seré sincero. Me preocupa, últimamente no la he visto con buena cara, se lo he hecho ver, pero sabes los obstinada que es...hasta la ofrecí ayuda con la universidad. Pero ella como siempre se negó rotundamente"

"¿Crees que aún tenga una oportunidad con ella?" Dijo sin darse más rodeos. Haruka le miró unos instantes, para luego perder su vista viendo las calles.

"¿La verdad? En estos momentos lo único que ocupa la cabeza de Koneko, son solo dos cosas, esforzarce al máximo en sus estudios...y seguir manteniéndose ella sola. ¿Puedes creer que desde que te fuiste no ha vuelto a pisar un lugar de ocio, si no es porque encontraba un trabajo en dichos lugares?"

"Bien, pues ya estoy aquí, y sabes que a mi no me puede negar nada. Ventajas de tener un comportamiento infantil". Le guiño un ojo. De pronto Haruka frunció el ceño. "Tranquilo, no le pienso hacer nada malo".

"No es eso". Yaten fijó su vista hacia dónde miraba Haruka, quien al ver ahi a ese mismo sujeto, no le agradó para nada.

"¿Qué no es ese el hijo del famoso empresario Kou?" Asentimiento por parte de Haruka. "Vaya el puede tener a las chicas que quiere".

"Si, y por lo visto ahora su próximo fichaje es Koneko..."

"¿Qué?"

"Ella me comentó que le conoció en una reunión, y luego le vi en la discoteca que estuvimos trabajando durante una noche, la verdad...no me gusta para nada".

-

**S&S H&M**

**-**

"De verdad que lo siento, soy tan torpe..." Se disculpaba Michiru, con su vestido un poco salpicado de vino, mientras la copa descansaba en el suelo hecha añicos.

"No se preocupe". Decía Serena tratando de calmarla, mientras recogía los restos del objeto en el suelo.

"Seiya disculpame un momento, me voy al baño a limpiarme un poco". Retorcida...pensaba Seiya mientras veía como su amiga desaparecía elegantemente de su vista.

"Siento la torpeza de mi..."

"No se preocupe en serio, y no hable así de su novia". Levantó la cara Serena para sonreírle comprensivamente.

"¿Mi novia?" ¿Es que estaban tan juntos siempre, que daban la impresión de tener una relación? "Ella no es mi novia". Serena le miró confundida, levantándose y recogiendo unos platos vaciós.

"Pues eso no es lo que dicen vuestros padres en los periódicos y en la televisión".

"Eso es otra cosa muy distinta". Bajó la cabeza Seiya un poco triste.

"Oh lo siento, no quise entrometerme en problemas ajenos...si me disculpa yo tengo que..."

"Descuida, y por favor trátame de tú, sinceramente no me creo superior a nadie". No le gustaba para nada ese tono de temor y respeto con el que se le dirigían, y mucho menos proveniente de esa jovencita.

"Claro, como quiera...s". Añadió antes de irse a por la cartilla de los postres. Y de inmediato regresó Michiru.

"El espejo del baño me encanta". Dijo nada más sentarse. "Como no hayas aprovechado esta oportunidad, juro que te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida". Aclaró seriamente.

"Bueno conseguí algo".

"¿Y bien?".

"Que me tratara de tú y no de usted"

"Viniendo de tí es todo un logro".

"Tengan la cartilla de postres". Michiru agradecía a Dios por su magnifica y casi perfecta visión. Sonrió sospechosamente.

"Disculpe. ¿A base de qué esta hecho este postre de acá?" Serena inocentemente se acercó, lo sifuciente como para que Michiru hiciera lo que había planeado. Serena le explicó lo pedido y se retiró nuevamente.

"Michiru. ¿Qué has hecho?" Preguntó Seiya con una ceja arqueada.

"Simplemente aumentar tus posibilidades de volver a verla, y no dejar todo en manos de las coincidencias o el destino".

"Bien. Ahora tradúcemelo al lenguaje coloquial si eres tan amable..."

"Le he sustraído su carnet de estudiante". Sonrió, mientras mostraba en su mano un pequeño carnet.

"¡Serás...!" La desesperación, hizo que cubriera su rostro con su mano izquierda.

"Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu prometida". Dijo Mihiru con cierto 'enfado'.

"Bien, por favor vámonos, por lo que más quieras". No sabía desde cuando pero su amiga se había vuelto totalmente inpredecible.

"Espero que la comida haya sido de su agrado". Les dijo Serena mientras regresaba con la cuenta.

"Ya lo creo, gracias por todo, y espero que nos volvamos a ver". Sonrió Michiru antes de irse junto con Seiya. "Oh lo siento". Se disculpó Michiru al chocar con alguien en la salida.

"Descuida iba algo distraido". Fue la respuesta que recibió, y vio como aquel mismo joven salía dándole la espalda.

"¿Michiru ocurre algo?" Le preguntó Seiya al ver su mirada perdida.

"No, nada". Respondió al vacío. "Llévame a casa por favor".

"¿Es que tengo otra salida?"

"¿La verdad? ...no".

**-**

**S&S H&M**

**-**

"¿Y Haruka?" Preguntó Serena. Mientras se sentaba junto a su amigo, ya estaban por cerrar. Pero Yaten prefirió esperarla, tenían mucho de que hablar.

"Se fue, hace ya más de dos horas". Serena vio su reloj, eran casi la 1 am.

"Oh lo siento Yaten es que había mucho trabajo". Se disculpó. "¿Tú no deberías irte a casa ya?"

"¿Tienes hueco en tu casa para un perrito desamparado?" Oh por Dios, nuevamente esa mirada, Serena apartó su vista de él.

"No se por qué lo preguntas si siempre te sales con la tuya".

"Estupendo. ¿Te falta mucho para terminar?"

"No, si quieres podemos irnos ya".

La noche era un poco fría, por lo que Yaten pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Serena, mientras caminaban tranquilamente por las calles. Ambos permaneciendo en silencio, un silencio que decía mucho y a la vez nada. Tranquilizador y perturbador a la vez. En resumen un silencio indescriptible...

"¿Y como te ha ido estos tres últimos meses?" Le preguntó Yaten media hora después.

"Muy bien, ya dentro de poco empezaré con mis prácticas en un hospital". Sonrió satisfecha. "Y bueno, ya sabes aparte de estudiar, trabajo...nada más. ¿Y tú que piensas hacer ahora?"

"Pues, supongo que buscar un trabajo...a menos claro que nos casemos y tú me mantengas. ¿Qué dices?" Sonrió pligrosamente. Pero Serena conociéndole como le conocía rió también.

"Nunca cambias. ¿Verdad?"

"Al igual que tu testarudez, no tienes buen aspecto y..."

"No hace falta que me digas fea, estoy consciente de mi físico, gracias". Bromeó Serena.

"Sabes perfectamente que hablo de tu salud, Haruka..."

"...no es más que un exagerado. Ya sabes que se preocupa por nada". Seguían caminando por las oscuras calles, iluminadas cada diez metros por alguna farola.

"Pues yo también estoy preocupado, si sigues a ese ritmo caerás enferma".

"No puedo permitirme eso". Dijo seriamente. Perdiendo su vista en el vacío.

"¡Pero si tienes fiebre, maldición!" Aquel gritó asustó a la rubia, quien sin saber por qué empezó a sentir como unas finas gotas rodaban por sus mejillas.Inconscientemente estaba llorando. "Lo siento no quise gritar, perdóname Kitten". Sollozos fue lo único que escuchó. Serena lo abrazó.

"Se que todos tenéis razón, pero quiero ser alguien útil...porque...porque seguro que por eso me abandonaron mis padres...no fui lo suficientemente servible..."

"No digas tonterías". La estrechaba contra él, esta era una de las cosas que más odiaba, verla llorar. "Ellos no saben de la estupenda hija que se han perdido, ellos nunca sabrán lo maravillosa que eres Kitten, y no hay razón por la que tengas que probarte a tí misma".

"No quiero preocuparos, solo os tengo a Haruka y a tí...sois mi única familia, y no quiero ser una carga para vosotros". Familia, así era como Serena le veía, como a su familia, Yaten sonrió tristemente.

"Seguro que un día podrás formar tu propia familia Kitten". Dijo antes de retomar el camino a casa. "Ahora a casa y ya puedes ponerte buena, de lo contrario me encargaré de que no salgas de casa hasta que estes completamente y digo completamente bien. ¿Capicci?"

"Si mamá". Respondió Serena riendo, aún con unas últimas lagrimas deslisandoce por sus mejillas. "Gracias por volver Yaten". Dijo antes de abrazarlo nuevamente. Los dos iban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos que ni se dieron cuenta del hecho que iban cogidos de las manos. Yaten lo notó y después de un largo rato respondió.

"Tenía que regresar..._necesitaba hacerlo..._"

-

**S&S H&M**

**-**

**TwT No se como dirijirme a ustedes, llevo años sin actualizar, y esta no era la historia que precisamente quería actualizar...de hecho este capi lo tenía hace tiempo, pero debería haber hecho mis otras historias...y viendo que el tiempo pasaba y ni una sola gota de iluminacion para mi mente...asi q decidí subirlo. La verdad no he pasado por unos buenos momentos mi estado de ánimo está por los suelos, y no quiero que eso afecte a mis historias por eso he preferido no escribirlas de momento. En fin, eso y que también me he enganxado a fruits basket, anime que blokea mi mente e impide que mi muso Seiya me siga inspirando ù.ú solo pido comprensión T.T **

**Si lo se no me enrrollo mas xD... Muchisisisisisimas gracias por sus reviews n.n**

**Umi Kou: **Wii gracias por apoyarme siempre snif sniff...voy a llorar de la emoción..mejor no.. se me corre el rimel (si nisikiera uso de eso xP). Bien pues no es q Haruka no le gustara Michiru es q...mejor me callo q asi diría cosas que aun no es el tiempo de decirlas. Bueno yo también espero que mi inspiración regrese pronto. Y ya q estamos con Yuki aprovexare ese nuevo muso para exprimirle unas cuantas ideas xD.

**Amynaoko:** Pues si, yo también me alegro de que no salga Darien...y espero q lo poco de S&S q ha habido hoy te haya gustado..sentía que tenía q hacer aparecer a algún otro personaje más.. ¿Y kien mejor q mi gruñón peliplateado? Espero saber tu opinión con respecto a este capítulo y te agradezco por tu apoyo -.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren: **Bien te confesaré q yo también kisiera que Seiya fuera solo mío..pero así es la vida y solo me puedo consolar con escribir historias de él.. ú.ù y bueno con la aparición de mi kerido Yatencito..no tengo ni la menor idea de a donde ira a parar esto... ¿O kien sabe? Gracias por tu comentario y me gustaría saber tu opinión sobre este.

**Kou-Michiru: **¬¬ Tu reviews es muy alentador..entre bostezos, cansancio por parte tuya y tu falta de optimismo..me has levantado la autoestima q no veas...Bueno pero igual se agradece tu review xD...aunke ay q reconocerlo eres realista..y si no soy como tu con respecto a mi rapidez en actualizar..pero...¡Nadie es perfecto! Bien ahora me toca a mí yo me voy y tu te kedas en madrid yujuuu..fiordos noruegos..¡Alla voyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

**Ejem..bueno espero saber vuestra opinión de este capi..se aceptan críticas constructivas q las necesito.. TwT y bien esperare trankila a q la paloma de la luz se pose sobre mí y haber q pasa...Nos vemos se despide...**

**Una loca que no sabe donde caerse.. Mikou Tenouh**

**Pdt: no le tengan en cuenta todo esto..q la pobre de Mikou nunca ha estado bien de la cabeza ...att. Kou-Michiru**


End file.
